dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Eliminator
An Eliminator is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. The '''Eliminator '''is a huge humanoid resembling a minotaur. It stands taller than the Arisen, though smaller than an ogre, and is scalable. It carries a massive hammer as a weapon. The Eliminator's attacks consist of many large-radius hammer blows, and just like an ogre, they are much faster than one would expect. Eliminators don masks, Fur Boots and Cursed King's Belts, and are armed with a Cyclops Sigil. There are two variants, either light or dark skinned, one has downward curling horns rather than up. Both variants may drop their mask when killed. __TOC__ Information and Stats General Info Attacks Strengths/Weaknesses *Highly resistant to physical damage. *Resists blunt Damage. *Weak to magick in general, especially Lightning element. *Susceptible to freeze debilitation. *Susceptible to torpor debilitation. *Susceptible to poison debilitation. *Can be petrified, although it will take several tries since it seems to have some degree of resistance to Petrification. Locations *One can be found in place of the Gorechimera at the Tainted Mountain for the quest In Aid of the Emerald King II. *Found in the middle levels of Fortress of Remembrance on Bitterblack Isle. *Many can be found in The Fallen City; either Eliminators or Living Armors will spawn. *They may also spawn in the lower levels of Gutter of Misery. *The Black Abbey - Four of them can spawn here. *Forsaken Cathedral - Can be found together with 3 Pyresaurians. Rewards *Persecutor's Mask *Tormentor's Mask *Cursed King's Belt *Ox Horn *Bloodied Chain *Conqueror's Periapt *Bitterblack Weapon Lv.2 *Taligus's Miracle Tactics *Weak against most magic. High Comestion and High Frigor can send an Eliminator flying. * Vulnerable to Torpor (slow) and Poison. Use a Rusted weapon (the higher the enhancement the better chance of inflicting debilitation). * Vulnerable to Blind and Tarred in oil. Use an Aneled weapon (of preferably higher enhancement for better results). * Vulnerable to Petrification. Petrifying arrows are effective with Fivefold/Tenfold arrows of the Strider and Ranger classes. * The Eliminator's bull charge (when it lowers its head to charge) can be cancelled and staggered by a strong headshot (such as Mighty Bend or Deathly Arrow). * The Eliminator's Arc of Deliverance head stomp can be stopped by a a powerful attack to the head. * Fighters & Mystic Knights : When an Eliminator uses his Lunge Attack, "countering" with a Perfect Block (with a shield) sends it staggering backwards. If an Eliminator is lured into the sigils, very vulnerable to a combo-trap of Ruinous Sigil and Great Cannon. *Striders and Rangers : Use Fivefold Flurry/Tenfold Flurry imbued with Ice Affinity. This will freeze the Eliminator after several volleys, allowing any Sorcerer/Warrior pawns time to prepare for powerful strikes. The Ranger's ice bow Dragon's Glaze will also freeze the Eliminator. Climb the back and use Hundred Kisses to the back of the head (equip Gloves of Might and the augments Adhesion, Opportunism and Arm Strength for better results). *Assassins : Masterful Kill/Clairvoyance is effective at knocking down Eliminators as their slow movements makes them somewhat easy to predict. Lyncean Sight can easily head shot an Eliminator, knocking them down while taking large chuncks of their health away, even when using non-elemental bows. Climbing the back and using Dire Gouge to the back of the head ends the fight quickly. *Magick Archers : Ricochet Hunter works wonders in confined spaces. If confined spaces are unavailable, then simply employ the use of Sixfold Bolt. Vortex Trail is especially effective, to keep Eliminators away from the party, or to keep multiple enemies grouped up for area of effect damage. * Mystic Knights tactic 1: Set a Ruinous Sigil and Great Cannon trap for them to enter. * Mystic Knights tactic 2 : Thunder Riposte and Frost Riposte can be very effective in knocking down or freezing the Eliminators as they attack (so long as a perfect block is initiated), allowing physical and magical attacks to deal much more damage as they lay on the floor. * Mystic Knights tactic 3 : Blitz Strike with Abyssal Anguish and any of the shield counter skills (a simple Deflect will also suffice, so long as it knocks the Eliminator down). Once Abyssal Anguish is activated, knock the Eliminator down with a Deflect (magical or other wise), and use Blitz Strike - The first hit will deal physical damage, but a combo chain of shockwaves dealt by Abyssal Anguish will quickly consume the Eliminator's health, as they deal pure magick damage. * Sorcerers : High/Grand Fulmination is very effective as the electricity stuns the Eliminator when it enters the electrical field. Bugs * If The Eliminator and Arisen are on separate elevation levels, when the Eliminator attacks with Hammer Stomp, the attack will not hit the player as the hammer can only affect characters on its own elevation. Gallery t242.jpg|An Eliminator being sent flying by a hit from Arc of Deliverance. Dragon's Dogma_ Dark Arisen Screenshot_36.jpg|Beware an Eliminators' charge! References *Japanese website page: http://www.capcom.co.jp/DD-DA/monster_eliminator.html Note There are actually 2 types of Eliminators. The second version has the same amount of health but can take more hits. The first type wears the Persecutor's Mask, the second wears the Tormentor's Mask and is greyish in skin colour. Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Dark Arisen: Monsters Category:Dark Arisen: Bosses Category:Brutes